1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board having a circuit wiring configured of a single metal layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit wiring formed according to a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board is configured of several metal layers such as a copper foil layer of a copper clad laminate, a seed layer formed by a chemical plating, and an electrolysis plating layer formed by electrolysis plating using the seed layer as a leading wire, such that a thickness thereof is thick. As a result, a demand for complexity and an increase in density of a circuit, thinness of the board, and the like, which are recently demanded is not satisfied.
In the case of using a copper clad laminate having a thin copper foil layer in order to decrease the thickness of the circuit wiring as described above, generally, as the copper foil layer of the copper clad laminate is thinner, the cost thereof is expensive, such that a manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, the copper clad laminate having the thin copper foil layer has low thin plate driving force, such that productivity thereof is decreased.
In relation to this, a printed circuit board disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0026849 (hereinafter, referred to as a related art document) will be described. In this related art document, an electronic element is inserted into an opening part of the printed circuit board and a circuit wiring of the printed circuit board and the electronic element are electrically conducted through a circuit pattern formed on a sidewall of the opening part, such that a thickness of the printed circuit board is decreased by a thickness of the electronic element.
According to this configuration, the thickness of the printed circuit board can be somewhat decreased, but this configuration does not basically solve the problem of the thickness of the circuit wiring. As a result, an effect of this configuration cannot but become small in a multi-layer printed circuit board in which a number of circuit wirings are laminated. In addition, referring to claim 7 of the related art document, a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board is complicated, such that productivity may be decreased.